


Reveal

by SmutForAll (Searece)



Series: Berthroom Fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Other, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/SmutForAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is a vampire; Jazz is a normal mech who fascinates Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Vampire Prowl and normal Jazz, there's really nothing to be worried about here. Confused about anything? Ask, and I'll try my best to answer! Also, feel free to offer suggestions if you'd like to read something specific about these two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prowl sat against his favorite chair leisurely, masterfully hiding from the other how worried he was.

Visor down and dim, Jazz stared at him. Jazz had found out his secret and was now questioning him about it. Prowl's sharp optics could see the minute trembles in Jazz's limbs and he could smell the fear radiating from the too-pure spark in front of him. The fear, for once, wasn't a pleasant scent to him.

Jazz's fear hadn't had a good taste or smell for a long while now. The vampire's sensory panels twitched downward once, showing his displeasure although he was certain the Polyhexian before him couldn't tell what he was displeased about.

He watched Jazz gulp and followed the slight movement with his optics as he licked his lips slightly.

"Why'd ya get close ta me?" finally asked Jazz in a trembling voice.

Prowl took in a soft breath at Jazz's question, answering slowly to see the mech's reaction, "I see something in you that intrigues me, something that I find myself and many others lacking in--joy, hope. I crave that for myself and find that I am attracted to it."

"There's plenty'a other mechs 'round wit' joy and hope," Jazz pointed out hesitantly.

"Be that as it may," countered Prowl, "you attracted me the most. I merely felt curiosity about you at first, but you intrigued me terribly." The Praxian vampire quirked a tiny smile.

Jazz's mind latched onto the words "at first" and he questioned Prowl about it.

Prowl looked down, almost appearing shy as he answered, taking the chance to confess his feelings, "I no longer feel mere curiosity about you. My feelings for you have grown to unimaginable heights of passion and love in my accursed spark," he pressed a servo over his chest, "I feel for you as I have felt for no other in my entire lifetime. Jazz... The only thing that's stopped me from taking you as my Empress is the fact that you are not a vampire. Otherwise my coven would welcome you completely and utterly." The Praxian waited with bated breath as Jazz took in the information he'd been told.

For his part, Jazz was astonished as he digested the information freely given to him by the vampire. Prowl wanted him to be his Empress? Him, a tiny and poor Polyhexian, as the head breeder of the Praxian vampire coven? His breath caught in his throat as he realized that all the stories Prowl had told him we're actually true.  Many times had the Praxian told him about the "world" he had created on the basis of vampires, and it was all true!

In that way, Jazz had indirectly learned about the main society Prowl lived in. Prowl was apparently the Praxian vampire coven Emperor. It made sense since Prowl had quite often stated that he enjoyed imagining himself in the position of Emperor, but why would the Praxian teach him those things? Jazz remembered all the times at night that he had been curled up on Prowl's lap and asked Prowl to repeat stories. He'd absorbed the knowledge like a sparkling with energon or a crystal with minerals. The vampire had freely told him the stories, knowing that someday Jazz might discover the truth behind the tales.

And now Jazz had discovered the truth, but he wasn't sure how to react to that truth or to the nature of Prowl's feelings for him.

"All those stories are real," muttered the Polyhexian thoughtfully.

"Hmm?"

"They're real," repeated Jazz louder, gazing up at the vampire fearfully.

"What are real?" asked the Praxian, having an idea of what Jazz meant.

"The stories... The ones you told me. They're all real," Jazz repeated as if in a daze.

Prowl chuckled softly, picking up more on Jazz's unease and trying to sooth the other, "Yes, they are. You have expressed a desire to meet my coven several times, Jazz. Would you like the opportunity to do so now that you know about my secret?"

Jazz unfroze at the words, jerking back in his seat because of the offer. "They--they wouldn't hurt me?" he asked warily.

"Absolutely not," Prowl stated firmly, "They will not harm you if I tell them not to."

Jazz leaned back further in the chair he sat in, wondering at the loyalty of Prowl's coven. Did they follow Prowl's every word? How did Prowl react when around his coven? Was the Prowl he knew the coven Emperor Prowl?

Most importantly, did Jazz even care? The being sitting so coldly before him was Prowl, the mech that had courted him, pleased him many times in the berth, and cared for him--the real him.

He took in a slow, trembling breath before releasing it in a calming exvent as he gave a slight smile, "I guess I could meet them. They're very important to you, right?"

"Indeed," chuckled Prowl softly, "They are my family, and I greatly desire you to meet them."

It was now Jazz's turn to chuckle as he said, "Can we go now, then? I do have off for the next two days, you know." His audial fins wiggled as he smiled.

Prowl perked up, his doorwings finally wiggling in excitement. "Would you like to walk, or would you like to travel how I travel?"

"How do you travel?" ask Jazz with a tilted helm.

"Through the shadows," answered Prowl as if it were entirely normal. At Jazz's confused look, he elaborated, "Because our sparks lack a piece of itself, we can meld into the shadows, using the shadows to fill that void, and exchanging those shadows for others in order to move around in them."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is not easily explainable."

Jazz stood up, grabbing Prowl's servo quickly. "Well," he smiled nervously, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Standing, Prowl offered a small smile of his own, making Jazz's spark flutter in its casing. Prowl wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. Softly muffled chanting echoed in Jazz's audio as darkness encased him.

The world appeared distorted for him, causing him to clutch more to Prowl. Only a few moments later, they arrived at a somewhat rundown warehouse, causing Jazz some confusion.

"You and your family live here?" he asked.

Prowl gave a real laugh at that, sensing Jazz's heavy confusion. "The inside is better, believe me. I will have only the best for my coven... and Empress. Now, come and meet my family!" ordered Prowl, sounding somewhat excited as he held Jazz's servo.

Blushing, Jazz exclaimed, "I'm coming; I'm coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some vorns after the previous section of Vamp!Prowl and normal Jazz ("Reveal Pt1"), but in this, Jazz is a newly-awakened fledgling vampire. Warning for Jazz sucking the energon blood of a corpse, sucking Prowl's energon, Prowl giving Jazz oral, and Jazz briefly interfacing with a corpse. Not in that order.
> 
> Enjoy, and heed the warnings!

Prowl looked down in surprise as a pair of servos rested on his waist. Black, clawed servos gripped onto him tightly as a glossa licked over his back, cleaning him of the spilled processed energon on him. When a growl and a soft hiss warned him not to move, Prowl immediately knew who was attached to him: his new fledgling, Jazz.

Prowl was surprised that Jazz was awake so soon. Usually fledglings such as Jazz wouldn't wake up for a while yet. Waking up early either meant Jazz was very powerful, or he hadn't finished transforming.

The Emperor vampire stood there, content for a time to let his little Empress do as he wished. When Jazz eventually came around to lick off Prowl's front, Prowl trapped the smaller against him by wrapping his arms tightly around the other's shoulders. Jazz stilled, a small growl welling up in his throat. Newly-made vampires never enjoyed the feeling of being trapped.

Leaning down, Prowl nuzzled the other's neck, purring in affection. The Polyhexian merely growled louder, trying to pull away from Prowl, but the Praxian wouldn't let him. Tightening his grip on the other, Prowl gave his own growl, one overpowering Jazz's little one by quite a bit. "You are mine," he rumbled in Jazz's audio.

Jazz hissed, thrashing against the stronger, much older vampire, "Make me! I am not a possession to be owned!"

Prowl just had to rumble in amusement at the heavy lisp in Jazz's voice. Clearly, Jazz's fangs were extended and the mech obviously had no practice at speaking around them. The Praxian was surprised at how much Jazz could speak, as fledglings were usually incoherent with bloodlust. Jazz was close to incoherent, however. The smaller was shaking badly, and Prowl, being a near-expert at reading Jazz's expressions when his visor was up, could tell the Polyhexian fledgling was in great need of blood to sate his thirst, just as all were when first turned.

With a flick of his wrist, he ordered one of his underlings to bring a fresh corpse or a living mech from the captives.

He turned Jazz around, smirking when the smaller stiffened in his grasp and tried to lunge at the presented corpse, desperate for anything to sate his hunger. The elder vampire tightened his grip and leaned down to whisper in his fledgling's audials, softly and seductively, wanting to rile up the smaller mech even more, "You can feel it, can't you? The burning, clenching hunger inside you, a boiling thirst you can quench only with the lifeblood of another."

"Yes," moaned the writhing, squirming creature under Prowl's claws, "yes, yes."

"You want more? More of my words or my voice, maybe my thick spike grinding into your squeezing valve?" It was easy for him to switch topics on Jazz, given that many vampires tended to use interfacing as a means of feeding undetected.

The lustful creature in his arms quivered, letting out a sharp hiss as he again lunged for the corpse hanging between two of Prowl's other underlings. Again Prowl held Jazz against him and whispered into the smaller's audio, "You want to suck the lifeblood from that body so badly you don't even care that it's just a corpse. You'll love the taste of living energon even more than you'll love the corpse's."

"Let me go!" howled the little vampire, thrashing in Prowl's grip as heat coiled in him, a burning fire in his belly that was both a thirst for mating and a hunger to quench his thirst for energon.

"I don't think so," growled the elder as he squeezed a servo around the other's neck, a warning for the smaller. A warning which the smaller ignored quite plainly as he continued thrashing in the tight grip placed upon him. When his airway was constricted more, he stilled, a furious growl escaping him.

"That's a good fledgling," purred Prowl as he traced a claw below the too-light cheek plating, doing the action again at the confused chirr from Jazz. Unexpectedly, Prowl dug a claw sharply into the path he'd traced, nearly puncturing the other's optic as he swiftly curved the wound.

Jazz let out a loud cry at the action. Why was his emperor hurting him? His emperor shouldn't be hurting him, not when he needed sustenance so terribly! He needed lifeblood; he would perish if he didn't get it! Why was his emperor not letting him feed? He thought his emperor would be pleased to see him feed. Why was his emperor punishing him? Didn't his emperor want him to feed? The new vampire let out an angry screech, a rather Empress-like sound, as he fumed. Yet the scent of his own fresh energon spilling from his face made him calm as his glossa extended and licked the wound, which merely inflamed his hunger.

The end result was him writhing against his emperor and trying to entice the other to let him go. He gave a demanding whine as the elder vampire growled against his audial, "Be a good little fledgling and calm down; then I'll let you go. I know it's hard, but you can do it."

The trembling fledgling barely heard Prowl, but when he understood the words he whimpered, barely moving as his optics locked onto the corpse still dangling in between Prowl's two lackeys.

A few minutes passed before Prowl slowly let him go. Jazz let out a snarl as he finally got to launch himself at the corpse, attaching himself to his prey's neck and sucking. It. Tasted. Fan-tastic! So much better than goodies he'd had before!

He arched above the dead frame, practically burrowing into it as he drank from it. Soon he felt a stronger presence above him, nearly mounting him, and he growled, clutching his food and trying to protect it.

"Good, good fledgling," purred the familiar voice of his emperor, calming Jazz down significantly at knowing Prowl was above him. His grip released slightly on the corpse. For Prowl, only for Prowl, would he give up his prey. Grudgingly, his interfacing panels retracted, giving his emperor free reign over his body.

He knew if he didn't then his corpse meal would be taken away, and he couldn't have that.

As the elder fondled over it, his spike extended, pressurizing into the other's unrelenting grip. The stronger vampire didn't touch the smaller's valve as he guided the smaller to rock against the corpse's pelvis, and Jazz soon kept up the rocking himself, greatly enjoying the pleasure coming from his member as he dragged his new claws over the corpse's sides. The squeal of metal sounded painful, and the individual under Jazz's servos was lucky to be dead.

With great effort, the fledgling pulled himself away from the body and looked down to rip away the cover hiding the body's valve from him. Ignoring all else around him (including Prowl and every other vampire he could sense), Jazz tore the dry valve with two of his claws, splitting it open so he could fit his spike into it. He spat a mouthful of liquid into the valve, using two digits to spread it around. With the corpse lubricated and ready, Jazz didn't see Prowl's fading look of surprise as he plummeted his length into the tight space.

Pleasured, he growled at the cold around him, shifting his legs for better leverage as he pounded into the dead body. Feral grunts escaped him as he held the thing below him still, his spike spreading it wide as a servo squeezed his audio horns. He growled, pushing his helm into the touch as his thrusts grew unsteady. A coil grew in his belly, warning him of his quickly approaching overload. Displaying his body, Jazz arched forward, shifting the angle of his hips. As different nodes on his spike were stimulated, he jerked his hips, spilling his transfluid inside the corpse around him.

The young vampire lay there trembling for a few minutes, panting to cool himself. Soon he grew aware of a servo stroking down his back, aft, and thighs. The servo squeezed his aft briefly before dipping between his legs and rubbing over and around his valve. A digit dipped into his wet entrance, and Jazz's vents hitched.

But... Jazz did not want to interface, did not want to be taken by a spike, even if it was his emperor's. He picked his helm up and twisted it to look at whoever was touching him. Immediately he drooped, upset as he saw Prowl watching him and Prowl stroking his sensitive plating. Jazz pulled himself out of the corpse, uncaring when two of Prowl's lackeys pulled the dried thing away from him. He plopped down on his aft, audial fins drooping as he spread his legs and leaned back.

No, he certainly didn't want to interface yet again. He gloomily watched Prowl move forward and palm over his valve again, digits playing with the rim and just barely grazing over the anterior node. Jazz gasped quietly at the feeling, and that brush repeated itself a couple more times before pulling away.

Prowl pushed him down, spreading his legs wider. Four of his emperor's lackeys sauntered closer, two holding down his legs and another two pinning his arms above his helm. Jazz growled at the two holding his arms, but didn't fight back when Prowl forced him to look at him. He certainly wasn't of the mind to fight back when his emperor's bleeding wrist was shown to him. Jazz let out a screech as he took the offered wrist greedily into his mouth. He quivered at the taste, sucking and laving his glossa against the cut. Primus, but energon cycling through a mech was even better than a dead mech's energon! He let out a soft growl, lusting for more, wanting to sate his thirst. He gave a soft whimper, though, when he felt digits prod at his valve again.

Well, he'd just force himself to ignore the unwanted interface if it meant he'd still be getting living energon. Suddenly he jerked, surprised at the touch to his valve: a glossa lightly licking around his sensitive place and fingers lightly teasing his anterior node.

Prowl's wrist was pulled out of his mouth quickly after that, and Jazz realized he'd clamped down so hard on it that he'd broken the connecting strut. As Prowl's medic quickly attached a support onto it, Jazz quivered at the lingering sensation running through his trembling-anew body.

Ignoring the pain from his broken wrist, Prowl smirked, licking across the valve again. Jazz let out a mewl in response. As Prowl's glossa laved over his anterior node, Jazz's back bowed, electricity shooting through him.

It wasn't too long before he was overloading under his Emperor's clever ministrations, an extra little burst of fluid escaping his valve only to be lapped up quickly. He quivered on the floor, staring up as Prowl loomed over him. The juices dribbling down the other's chin made Jazz purr at knowing those were his fluids. He wasn't of the mind to ask anything as his emperor pulled him up into a passionate kiss.

He tasted himself in that as his glossa lapped frantically at the other's lips, pleading to be let in as he grew wild. Mewling after the kiss and being coaxed into covering his intimate bits again, he pulled back, scrambling up when his emperor let him. Glazed over with violent lust, Jazz's optics wandered around as he growled lowly, defensive. These mecha around him, they were his Emperor's coven, weren't they? He was the newest member, and that meant he was below everybody else in rank and power. That didn't make sense, he felt more powerful than the nearest mecha he could sense with his EM field. Another low growl escaped him as he decided he would show everyone else what their place was--underneath him!--eventually.

For now he had his Emperor's protection, he reminded himself as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He shouldn't have needed it, but he'd accept it until he could find a way to prove himself worthy to be beside his Emperor, equal to him in status over the coven.


End file.
